dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sigrun/Approval
__TOC__ Gift Spyglass * Just keep it. * I won't tell anyone, I promise. * Well, Grey Wardens are allowed to have things. Vigil's Keep - Throne Room Books on the bookshelves behind Sigrun * They're all at your disposal. * It's just kindling when winter comes. * And every one is about mabari hounds. Yawn. ** Tell me about him. ** I'm sorry. ** Half the people I've ever met are dead, too. *** That's why you're the last of the Legion. *** I don't want a quitter on my side anyway. *** Sounds like Varlan got what he wanted. "It's much easier fighting darkspawn on the surface" (Requires at least warm approval) * It's not magic, its optics. * It's true, it's a Qunari invention. * They're not that special * I have a spyglass right here. (available only if the gift is not yet given.) After meeting Mischa (This conversation must be completed before meeting Mischa in the Crown and Lion in the City of Amaranthine) * It was pretty funny. * She was too hard on you. ** You're not the person you used to be. ** Mischa's better off on the surface anyway. ** So you're scum. Who cares? *** We'll go as soon as possible. *** No. We've no time. *** You don't need her. She's the past. * I'd rather not talk about that humiliating incident. (ends conversation) "I need to thank you." (Requires very high approval, more than 72) * After all that's happened, is the Legion so important? * I know you haven't abandoned the Legion. * Aren't our purposes the same? ** That won't happen for a long time. ** Everyone dies. ** That's noble of you. *** What? Don't be stupid. *** You can't. it's not your time yet. *** But don't you want to live? **** Very well. It is your right. **** You've lost friends. I don't want to lose mine. **** As your commander, I forbid it. **** We'll talk about it when the time comes. City of Amaranthine Counter at Glassric's shop (Second "level" of dialogue options is only available if Oghren is in the active party.) * Oh, you better not. I want to shop here again. * We can buy anything you want. * Keep your hands to yourself. ** Adding "eavesdropper" to your list of fine qualities? ** Shh! The adults are talking. ** Go away, Oghren. Trading Troubles (When returning to Mervis to complete each quest. Requires Sigrun to be in the party.) * All options During Sigrun's Roguish Past Bumping into Mischa * Hey, you bumped into her. * Apologize for that slur, now. * Sigrun, what's going on? ** Sigrun? ** Hey, free gold trinket! ** Every business has ups and downs. *** Sigrun has paid for her crime. *** No matter, I trust her. *** (remain silent) Finding Mischa in the Crown and Lion * Vollney? Was that Varlan's ring? You can't give that away. (ends conversation) * That means a lot to Sigrun, so you'd better appreciate it. (ends conversation) * Keep the ring. I'll give Mischa some gold. ** (Persuade) It's old. It's only worth fifteen. ** Then take thirty. ** Twenty sovereigns it is. ** Fine -- Keep the blasted ring. Law and Order * You can gain up to for completing this quest with Sigrun in the party. Wending Wood (Tree in the first area of the forest, slightly northwest of the ruined caravan) * You don't have to. We smell them all the time. * The darkspawn smell bad? * You don't like the smell of rust, blood, and taint? Endgame choices * Take Sigrun to Amaranthine upon receiving news of the attack on the city. * Choose to save Amaranthine. * Release The Messenger. * Choose to defend the Vigil's Keep. , but if persuaded . * Return to the Vigil's Keep you chose to defend. If Sigrun was not in the party in Amaranthine, . * Side with the Architect instead of killing him. with persuasion. Otherwise she becomes hostile. }} Category:Guides